Es Culpa de Calvera
by Ale-chan
Summary: DégelxFem!Kardia. Calvera visita el Santuario y trae un regalo que Kardia estará algo renuente en aceptar: un vestido.


**Es Culpa de Calvera**

—¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!

Traté de alejarme de Calvera, quien en esos momentos trataba de aplacar mi cabello en una aburrida trenza. Desafortunadamente para mí, una vez más la mujer demostró ser tan tozuda como yo, ya que aprovechó el control que tenía sobre uno de mis mechones para acercarme hacia ella y evitar que escapara de los crueles embates de su cepillo de cerdas de metal.

—¡No seas exagerada, Kardia! ¡Si te quedases quieta no te dolería tanto!

—O si te cepillases de cuando en cuando —comentó Sasha, quien admiraba la escena a tan sólo un par de pasos de distancia.

Gruñí lastimeramente y di varias pataletas al aire. Después de haberle insistido por meses —y que la mujer encontrara un sustituto adecuado para cuidar su taberna mientras no estuviera—, Calvera finalmente aceptó ir a Atenas de visita. Había llegado hacía unos tres días y, una vez que terminó de conocer cada recoveco del Santuario, decidió que era hora de entregar los regalos que había traído desde la Nueva España. A Sasha le entregó una chispeante colección de joyas de coral rojo; al Patriarca le ofreció un pequeño cofre con decoraciones nacaradas; a Dégel, por supuesto, le entregó un par de botellas de mezcal; y a mí me trajo algo que había llamado mi atención desde la primera vez que puse un pie en la colonia: un vestido.

No estaba segura de qué era lo que me atraía a aquellas vestimentas. Quizá era el hecho de que nunca antes había portado un vestido o una falda —o al menos eso era lo que recordaba—; toda mi vida había estado cubierta por viejas batas de sanatorio o por trajes de entrenamiento y, al considerarme tan diferente a las doncellas que se paseaban por los Doce Templos, jamás pensé en la posibilidad de yo también usar algo que no fuese un cómodo par de pantalones.

Sin embargo, hubo algo en el aire de aquellas tierras, algo nuevo e incitante que despertó mi curiosidad y que anidó extrañas ideas en mi mente. El idioma, la comida, la música, los aromas; todo me pareció tan bello y diferente que quise hartarme de las nuevas experiencias que me ofrecía. En ese sentido me permití satisfacer todos mis deseos a excepción de uno. Después de todo, yo era una guerrera y no era indicado que vistiese una falda tan amplia que me impidiera pelear si el momento lo apremiaba.

Decidí evitar los hermosos trajes y a sus miles de pliegues que se abrían como abanicos cuando sus portadoras alzaban sus brazos al son de violines y guitarras. Decidí disimular las atentas miradas que les prestaba cada que el viento soplaba y alzaba las enaguas de las muchachas. Decidí ocultar mis deseos de extender mi mano hacia las brillantes telas con el fin de comprobar si eran tan suaves como se veían.

Por un tiempo creí que mi oscuro secreto estaba a salvo y que nadie se enteraría jamás de que la Koree de Escorpio deseaba vestirse como una muchachilla casadera. Por un tiempo olvidé lo expresivo que era mi rostro y lo atentas que eran las miradas de Calvera.

—¿Por qué siempre usas ese traje tan viejo? —me preguntó en una de mis visitas—. Me da pena salir contigo así. Deberías usar uno de mis vestidos.

Yo arrugué la nariz y me crucé de brazos.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Soy el Escorpión Celeste! ¡Yo no uso ropa de niñas! Además, ni me quedaría. ¡Eres mucho más grande que yo!

Si bien con esa última oración logré desviar el tema de la conversación, ya desde entonces germinaba el plan de Calvera para verme con vestido. Debí haberme imaginado que había un plan detrás de su visita y que no se daría por vencida hasta salirse con la suya.

Aquella tarde Sasha tenía tiempo libre para nosotras y Calvera aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar un amplio paquete de su equipaje. Me lo entregó con una pícara sonrisa y me explicó que aquel era un regalo que había querido darme desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Desanudé con lentitud la cuerda que rodeaba al bulto de tela. Algo en mi interior me pronosticaba que aquello no serían sino malas noticias para mí y no tardé en confirmar mis sospechas cuando se desplegó un amplio vestido de colores.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —exclamé mientras agitaba el traje por los aires.

—Un vestido —obvió.

—¿Y por qué me das esto? ¡Te dije que yo no usaba ropa de niñas!

Calvera posó sus puños cerrados a la altura de sus caderas e hizo el maldito gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba a punto de darme un sermón.

—Deja de ser tan ridícula y pruébatelo. Te prometo que no dejarás de ser una guerrera sólo por usar un vestido.

Al aceptar la veracidad de aquel argumento, no me quedó sino arrugar la nariz y examinar detalladamente el vestido con la esperanza de encontrar en él una excusa que me impidiera portarlo. Lo extendí sobre la cama y descubrí que la explosión de colores provenía de decenas de flores bordadas a lo largo de toda su superficie. Los azules, amarillos, blancos y rojos se mezclaban entre sí, creando un bello vitral que contrastaba con el aterciopelado fondo negro. La plisada falda era amplísima y no pude evitar pensar en el colorido oleaje que podría formar con ella si lo tuviese alrededor de mi cintura.

—¡Kardia! —Sasha juntó ambas manos y caminó hacia la cama—. ¡Es hermoso!

—Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no lo usas tú, mocosa? A ti se te dan más estas cosas.

—Pero Calvera lo trajo para ti. ¡Además, te quedaría perfecto!

—¡No! ¡No lo usaré!

—Deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada —acusó Calvera—. ¡Desde hace años que te mueres por usar uno de estos!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Kardia —me fue imposible seguir gritando después de escuchar la gentil voz de Sasha—. No hay nada de malo en vestirse como mujer. Siempre te han llamado la atención, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no lo pruebas sólo por hoy? Así sabrás cómo se siente. ¿No es lo que quieres? ¿Experimentar lo más que puedas mientras tengas oportunidad?

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los labios. Yo sabía que ambas tenían razón y que había buscado una oportunidad para usar una falda desde hacía años. Sin embargo, nunca me había atrevido a comprar una y mucho menos me consideraba lo suficientemente valiente como para presentarme ante alguien más con un vestido. La mera idea me asustaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo.

Torné mi atención nuevamente hacia el traje. Lucía vaporoso y suave y tan, pero tan diferente a todo lo que había en mi escueto guardarropa. Sasha tenía razón; no podía perder tan valiosa oportunidad por miedo a lo que pensaran los demás. Además, me dije, si sólo era frente a ellas no habría mayor problema.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me probaré el estúpido vestido, pero sólo una vez.

Sasha y Calvera sonrieron amplísimamente y, antes de que me diese cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya estaba sentada en la cama con Calvera cepillando mi cabello a mis espaldas. La mujer insistió en que un vestido tan bonito luciría mejor debajo de un cabello que no pareciese nido de aves y me aplacó con su firme mano y su atemorizante mirada. Después de varios minutos de cepillado coronó mi frente con una trenza y ató su extremo con un brillante moño rojo.

—Esto es ridículo —murmuré—. Sólo falta que me pongas rubor en las mejillas.

—Para nada. Eso es demasiado caro y supuse que no lo apreciarías.

—¡Vamos, Kardia! —dijo Sasha—. ¡Ya es hora de que te lo pruebes!

Después de haber pasado por el tormento del cepillado de Calvera, me convencí a mí misma de que modelar el vestido no sería tan terrible. Me quité la ropa y, después de un par de intentos fallidos y de la ayuda de Calvera, pude colocarme adecuadamente la prenda. Las mangas del vestido me estorbaban en los brazos y el frío se colaba entre mis piernas. La sensación me pareció de lo más incómoda y me sentí sumamente desilusionada. Usar vestido estaba muy lejos de ser lo que había esperado.

—¡Te ves preciosa! —Sasha estaba tan entusiasmada que por unos segundos pensé que se estaba burlando de mí.

—Debo admitirlo, Kardia —dijo Calvera con una maliciosa media sonrisa—. No te queda nada mal.

—Tengo frío. ¿Ya me lo puedo quitar?

—No seas ridícula. Al menos mírate al espejo.

De mala gana caminé hacia el viejo espejo que tenía arrumbado en una esquina de mi habitación. Pensaba que encontraría sólo a una mujer tonta usando una cosa estorbosa y quedé sumamente sorprendida al encontrarme a mí misma. Claro, mi cabello lucía totalmente diferente a lo usual, mis hombros estaban descubiertos y mi cuerpo me pareció pequeño y frágil. A pesar de eso, seguía siendo yo misma; simplemente lucía diferente y pensé que el brillo del Escorpión Celeste debía ser verdaderamente intenso como para no ser opacado por tan extraña visión.

—¿Ves? —preguntó Calvera—. Te dije que te veías bien.

Pasé las manos sobre mi cuerpo mientras disfrutaba la tersa tela que me cubría. Mis dedos se deslizaron sobre el infinito camino de hilos de colores y mis piernas, sorprendidas por no encontrar una barrera entre ellas, chocaron entre sí. El frescor en mis pantorrillas dejó de parecerme tan terrible y una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en mi rostro. Usar vestido no era tan malo después de todo.

—Como que le falta algo.

Antes de que Calvera pudiese reñirme por mi comentario, caminé de regreso a la cama y tomé la estola roja con la que solía cubrirme el cuello. La enredé un par de veces alrededor de mi cintura y la ajusté con un enorme moño. Me vi rápidamente en el espejo y después giré en torno a ellas.

—¿Qué tal? Esto es más yo.

—Me sorprendes… —dijo Calvera—, de hecho tienes una vaga noción de la moda.

Pensé que Sasha solicitaría que diera un par de vueltas, pero en su lugar le hizo un extraño gesto a Calvera.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó—. Se hace tarde y le prometí al Patriarca que le visitaría en su observatorio.

—¿Tú? ¿Con el anciano? —reí burlonamente—. ¡No me digas que a ti también te gusta eso de andar viendo las estrellas!

—Por supuesto que me gusta. Mi gente siempre ha mirado hacia el cielo.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante el cursi comentario y miré en silencio como Sasha y Calvera se preparaban para irse.

—¿Tú también te vas, enana?

—Voy a acompañar a Calvera, por supuesto.

—¡¿Y qué voy a hacer yo sola?!

—Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotras —dijo la mayor.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡La última vez que fui al observatorio me quedé dormida y ronqué tan fuerte que el anciano tuvo que mandarme a casa!

Sasha rio quedamente y tomó a Calvera de la mano.

—Entonces nos vemos. ¡Que descanses!

—¡Disfruta tu regalo!

Segundos después me encontré sola en mi habitación. Aquello, por supuesto, más que terrible me pareció maravilloso ya que pude disfrutar a mis anchas de mi nuevo ropaje. Di varios pasos con él, desdoblando los pliegues de la falda y girando sobre mí misma para alzarlos en espiral alrededor de mí. Me admiré en el espejo decenas de veces, hartándome de mi propia imagen y sonriendo bobamente ante mi reflejo.

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz y hubiese pasado así el resto de la noche de no ser porque, a tan sólo unos cuantos minutos de que me dejasen sola, un familiar cosmo se adentró a mi Templo. Por costumbre le permití el paso y sólo hasta que lo sentí a unos pasos de distancia me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Pensé en correr hacia mi ropa e incluso en invocar mi Armadura, pero el temor de tropezar o dañar el vestido pudo más que mi vergüenza.

Cuando Dégel entró a mi habitación quedé tan sorprendida como él.

—¿Kardia?

Tan nerviosa estaba que no pude pronunciar una sola palabra. Instintivamente miré a mi alrededor para buscar mi máscara, pero ésta había sido descartada hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. De repente me sentí desnuda y pensé que, a pesar de que él ya estaba más que acostumbrado a mi rostro, sólo la careta podría aliviar mi nerviosismo.

—¿Y ese vestido? —preguntó después de varios segundos de silencio—. ¿Es un regalo de Calvera?

En un vano intento de ocultar el contorno de la falda, sujeté sus bordes y crucé los brazos frente a mi regazo para entallar el vestido alrededor de mis piernas.

—Le dije que yo no usaba ropa de niñas, pero la mocosa insistió tanto que no tuve otra opción.

—Entiendo —carraspeó mientras ajustaba sus gafas—. ¿Era esto lo que querías mostrarme?

—¿Cómo?

—La señorita Atena me dijo que querías verme.

—¿Atena? —pregunté—. ¿Sasha?

—Dijo que era importante.

De nuevo cayó el silencio entre nosotros y tuve que deliberar varios segundos antes de darme cuenta de lo que había pasado. ¡La maldita mocosa me tendió una trampa desde el principio! Calvera también, por supuesto. Seguramente había sido su idea y la mocosa decidió ser su cruel cómplice. Por su culpa me encontraba a solas con Dégel portando sólo un estúpido vestido y un ridículo moño en el cabello.

—Creo que no era tan importante, porque ya lo olvidé —gruñí mientras caminaba disimuladamente hacia mi ropa—. Lamento que vinieras hasta acá. Puedes regresar a tu Templo.

—¿Kardia?

—¿Qué? —pregunté con más brusquedad de la planeada—. Te dije que no es nada. Puedes regresar.

—Preferiría quedarme un momento, si no es molestia.

Llegó a mi lado después de tres largas zancadas y sólo el temblor en mis piernas impidió que saliera corriendo. Dégel no tardó en colocar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y en posar su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

—¡Dégel!

—¿Qué pasa? Estás muy inquieta.

—Es este estúpido vestido —confesé mientras trataba de escapar de él—. No me gusta.

—Te ves hermosa.

—¡No me importa! ¡No me gusta! Me siento extraña.

—¿Te sientes vulnerable?

A pesar de que la suposición de Dégel era más que certera, negué varias veces con la cabeza.

—Kardia, eres una de las personas menos vulnerables que conozco. Un vestido no va a hacer la diferencia.

—Lo sé —susurré sin estar del todo convencida.

—Puedes cambiarte si lo deseas, pero me gustaría verte así por un poco más. ¿Está bien?

Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y supe que no habría manera de negarme a semejante invitación. Me sentía estúpida. Mis manos temblaban, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mis mejillas ardían. Sabía que Dégel me quería incluso con mi vieja ropa de entrenamiento y no debía sorprenderme que un atuendo más femenino llamase su atención. No obstante, el saber que algo tan simple podía conmoverlo a tal modo me hacía ridículamente feliz.

Una de sus manos dejó mi cintura para posarse en mi barbilla. Seguí su suave movimiento y alcé el rostro para encontrarme con sus labios. El beso fue gentil y pausado y no tardé en darme cuenta de que él también se sentía nervioso.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas —advertí—. No volverás a verme así.

Dégel rio roncamente y sus labios comenzaron a acariciar mi cuello y hombros.

—¡Dégel!

—¿Qué pasa? —su boca agitó levemente la manga de mi vestido.

—¡Estás actuando raro!

—Tú también. Generalmente eres tú quien…

No quise escuchar lo que venía así que enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para callarlo.

—Todo esto es culpa de Calvera.

—Entonces habrá que agradecerle mañana.

Exhalé largamente a sabiendas de que tenía razón. Alcé nuevamente el rostro y abrí mis labios en espera de recibir los suyos.

Esa noche aprendí que los vestidos eran tan maravillosos como lo suponía. En cuanto pudiera, iría a Rhodorio para hacerme de una buena colección.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Estoy muy feliz de finalmente haber hecho este fanfic. Es algo que quería hacer desde que subí el fic Rival. La verdad que me proyecté mucho por acá. Desde la universidad me he acostumbrado a usar pantalones de mezclilla y por mi profesión casi nunca puedo usar ropa formal. No me gusta el maquillaje ni me encantan los tacones, pero amo y adoro los vestidos. Aunque sólo los use para ir al mercado, usarlos siempre me parece una ocasión especial. Me hacen sentir hermosa y extrañamente vulnerable. Esto último no es algo que debería agradarme, pero lo hace. Creo que el usar vestido me permite aflorar una parte de mi personalidad que no suelo mostrar normalmente.

La sensación para Kardia debe de ser aún más poderosa. Ella fue educada no para ser mujer, sino para ser un soldado. Tuvo que renunciar a su femineidad y se acostumbró a rechazarla al vincularla con debilidad. Además, los delicados vestidos no tienen cabida en su alocada vida. Sin embargo, me gusta la idea de que pudiese darse un respiro de cuando en cuando y experimentar con algo tan diferente para ella. El vestido que usa es el tradicional chiapaneco, que me parece que es de los más hermosos de México.

En algún punto mientras escribía esto pensé que sería muy interesante trabajar este tema con un Kardia trans, pero no me sentí con la habilidad necesaria para trabajar con ella. Quizá más adelante. Tendría que hacer bastante research para algo así. :S

En realidad, Sasha fue la mente maestra detrás de todo esto. XD No creo que estuviese muy consciente del nivel de la relación que hay entre Dégel y Kardia, pero de que fue una gran idea, fue una gran idea. Realmente lamento mucho no haber hecho un lemon. Se los súper debo, pero es algo que me cuesta mucho trabajo.

Este fic es parte de mi serie de Fem!Kardia y está directamente ligado con Rival y Calvera Tiene Razón. =D Anden! ¡Vayan y lean esos también!

Finalmente, este fic fue dedicado al 100% a Aionyan (Tumblr). Amo sus dibujos y su tumblr siempre me hace sonreír. En un fandom que suele estar lleno de berrinches y de hate, es refrescante encontrar a alguien que siempre muestra su lado optimista y encantador. Además, su Cidy-chan es aldñsjfalksjfalksjfkla. Pueden visitar mi página (en mi profile) para encontrar el art que le comisioné y en el cual está basado este fic. Esta cosa censura cada vez más los links.

Creo que eso es todo. ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas!


End file.
